UCBW
UCBW is a comedy wrestling league founded in early 2006 by Charlie Todd with help from Eugene Cordero. It is now administered by Todd, produced by Zach Linder, and Pat Baer assists with promotion. The league performs weekly during Cage Match and four annual "pay-per-view" events -- WrestleSlamMania, ReVengeance, AutumnSlamn and Hanukkaos -- at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theater, referred to as the UCBW Arena. UCBW shows are hosted by two announcers, currently Uncle Eddie (Sean Hart), a former ConEd worker and UCBW Champion, and Chuck McMahon (Charlie Todd), owner of UCBW & CEO of CageMatch, and Chugger Deets (Birch Harms), former announcer for Memphis Wrestling. Alternate announcers are Tony Goodtimes (Dan Black), a cokehead who is a huge fan of the television show Burn Notice, and Tommy Grass (Dan Klein), former minor league bullpen coach & color commentator. Many announcers have made comments about MegaStars ending up on fictional vacation spot Blowjob Island. UCBW Senior Official is currently Referee Robot Riley Soloner. The junior official is Mambo Italiano Justin D'Ambrosio. The current technician is "Double A" Alex Adan, previously Justin D'Ambrosio, John Sartori, Connor McClure, Stephanie Streisand, Jon Gutierrez, and Frank Hejl. MegaStars Performers in the UCBW are referred to as "MegaStars," a parody on WWE's term of "Superstars." Current UCBW MegaStars * Marz * The Douche * Wall $treet * The Cowboy * Panda * Bloody Mary * Bed Bug * Father Nelson * Beach Cop * Lady Liberty * "The Manly Man" Randy Manly * The K'nishioner * Trip & Trey McGonigle * Thomas O'Hawk * Black Jacket * Razor Raymond * Idaho Jones * Bob Dylan * Sweet Daddy Jazz * The Bang Bros * Bitsy Bradford * The Sneaky Man * The Parking Defendant * The Book of Mormon * Johnny 101 * Party Pete * Old Fishstix * The Philly Phantastic * Broke Dad * #HeartThrob * Froot Boots * The Door Man * Daisy Duke * Crust Punk Previous Megastars Pu Kang Kang, Leviathan, Frat Boy, Hoss Balls, HUGE, The Internet, Trust Fund, Rude Boy Roy, Punchmug, I Am Slam, Doll the Bounty Hunter, Lezzie Steel, Rat Don't Care, The Varsity Boys, Benjamin Franklin, Rubber Duckie, Super Mario & Luigi, Binary Code, Father Figure, Dr. Moneybags, Hot Topic, Faux Kang Kang, The Italian Stallions, Vynus, John 3:16, The Disorderly, Presto Chainjoe, The Iron Chef, Orange Mime, Foreign Menace, The Trekkie, Devilonia, Cha-Cha Tango, Mustardseed Honeybottom, Ma Jessa, Alcoholic Wolf, Rock & Roll Kid, SnakeMan, The Engineer, Alf, The Wright Brothers, Mexican Equivalent, Latin Lover, Dog Lady, Hall Monitor Davy, Locke & Keye, Registered Sex Offender Gary, Uncle Eddie's Fat Wife, Feral Child, The Siamese Disease, Brad from Kinko's (the only crossover character from UCBT's first wrestling show, "Piledriver"), Steve Gristedes, Bucket Face, Anne Frank, Lolita, Crazy Cat Lady, Judge Henry Boner Headlock, DJ MC The Evil Emperor Constantine, The Mountain Men, Kirk Cameron, Josh Groban, The Televangelist, Coach Lacombe, Muscles Marinara, The Blue Bullet, The Brooks Brothers, Hack, Johnny Wimbledon, This Is It: The Michael Jackson Tag Team, Mark Zuckerberg, Steve Jobs, The Southern Belles, The NBC Page, The Girl Next Door, Caroleen Deveen, The Cocainiac, Domina, Virgin Mary, The Lunchlady, The Parker Brothers, Trey Anastasio, Twilight Todd, Magic Inc., The Fire Man, The Jewish American Princess, Dié Eürotrash, CakeFace, Big Island, Nurse Racky, Whole Lotta Denim, The Gleek, Korya, Lil' Bo Reap, The King Of Hearts, Big Sister, Mr. Sprinkles, Prog Rock, Altar Boy, Dollywood Hogan, Mr. Olympia, DeerHunter, Dr. Fujimora, Buffalo Elmo, Future Soldier Dave, "Cold Sober" Steve Boston, Buck McMahon, Burrito, Tanya Tiara, Stage Momma, "Hard Drinkin'" Abe Lincoln, Quiverlip and others. Hanukkaos MegaStars Exhibition MegaStars at the Hanukkaos pay-per-view events. '''Muscles Marinara,' Anne Frank, The Cocainiac, Feral Child, Johnny Wimbledon, Froot Boots, Beach Cop, The K'nishioner, Tanya Tiara, Stage Momma, and "The Manly Man" Randy Manly, are MegaStars who have debuted at Hanukkaos and appeared in later performances.'' Jingles the Christmas Elf, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Cocktoberfest, Taco Bell James, Camp Counselor Josh, Sgt. Herpes, Jerry Garcia, Adolf Hitler, The Waiter, The Hair Model, Mariah Carey, Ebenezer Scrooge, Ninja Claus, The Last Samurai, Trojan Man, "The Manly Man" Randy Manly, Waldo, Carmen Sandiego, The Sweet Old Man, YouTube Commenter, The Bar-Mitzvah Boy, His Jewish Mother, Referee Roadie Frank, Referee Jesus Christ, King Kornelius Kwanzaa, Old Man Winter, Helen Keller, "The Miracle Worker" Annie Sullivan, Father Nelson, Altar Boy, Tad the Tacky Christmas Party Host, Semana Santa, Holy Ghost, God, The Peanuts Gang (Charlie Brown, Linus, Schroeder, Pig Pen, Sally, Lucy), Jay Leno, Conan O'Brien, Judge Dread, The Astro-Not, The Richest Man in the World, The Cops, #Occupy. Announcers Active & retired full or part-time Voices of the UCBW. PeePee Jackson (Anthony King), Sky Goldfarb (Adam Pally), TT Billingsworth (Eric Scott), The Captain (Ben Rodgers), Shecky Hacklestein (Craig Rowin), Clams Casino (Anthony Atamanuik), Spit Brunkle of UCBW Insider Magazine (Neil Casey), Chuck McMahon (Charlie Todd), Uncle Eddie (Sean Hart), Chugger Deets (Birch Harms), Tony Goodtimes (Dan Black), Tommy Grass (Dan Klein), Lezzie Steel (Shannon O'Neill), The Rockin' Milkman (Sean Clements), Antonio Spur (Jim Santangeli), Peach Buford (Gil Ozeri), JB The Bookie (Sean Hart), Lush Rimbaugh (Ryan Karels) Referees Active & retired full or part-time UCBW officials. Referee Pat Baer, Referee Paul Lyons (Pat Baer), Referee Rattlesnake Frank (Frank Hejl), Referee Robot Riley (Riley Soloner), Referee Matt Baer (Adam Bozarth), Referee Cat Baer (Alan Starzinski), Referee Deez Nutz (Shaun Diston), Referee "Mambo Italiano" Justin D'Ambrosio, Junior Official Referee JZT. Title History World Heavyweight Intercontinental Championship of the World (total # of champions: 11) *Pu Kang Kang 1 *Marz, 4/20/06, CageMatch 2 *Pu Kang Kang (2), 3/31/07, WrestleSlamMania II *CakeFace, 6/17/07, ReVengeance II *Frat Boy, 12/8/07, Hanukkaos 3 *Uncle Eddie, 3/22/08, WrestleSlamMania III 4 *Emperor Constantine, 5/8/08, CageMatch *Uncle Eddie (2), 5/15/08, CageMatch *Marz (2), 3/21/09, WrestleSlamMania IV *Little Brother, 10/17/09, II 5 *Marz (3), 5/13/10, CageMatch *Wall $treet, 10/23/10, AutumnSlamn III 6 *Whole Lotta Denim, 10/22/11, AutumnSlamn IV *Vacant, 2/16/12, CageMatch 7 *"Manly Man" Randy Manly, 3/24/12, WrestleSlamMania VII 8 *Razor Raymond, 11/3/12, Electiongeddon 9 *The Douche (formerly Little Brother), 10/26/13, AutumnSlamn V 10 (current) 1 Pu Kang Kang is recognized as first-ever Champion. His first known appearance is the UCBT It Sucked Awards on 12/28/05. 2 Marz defeated Faux Kang Kang, and was awarded the belt by Chuck McMahon. Marz would go on to defeat Pu Kang Kang at the first annual ReVengeance on 6/17/06 to be officially recognized as Champion. 3 Little Brother was the special referee for this match. 4 Little Brother was the special referee for this match. 5 Chuck McMahon was the special referee for this match, but was injured earlier in the night and was replaced by Rattlesnake Frank. Chuck returned and finished the match as referee. 6 Immediately after Marz retained the title against DJ MC The Evil Constantine, Wall $treet cashed in his Contract in a Fanny Pack to win the title. 7 Buck McMahon stripped Whole Lotta Denim of the Championship due his not being medically cleared to compete. 8 Won the vacant title with Chuck McMahon in his corner by defeating Razor Raymond, who had Buck McMahon in his corner. 9 Immediately after Manly retained the title against Buffalo Elmo, he and Mitt Romney attacked Elmo and Barack Obama. Razor Raymond entered and cashed in the Fanny Pack to win the title. 10 Won in a tag team match pitting Marz & UCBW Champion Razor Raymond against The Douche & Wall $treet. Tag Team Championship (total # of champion teams: 17) *Bad Medicine, date unknown *The Italian Stallions, CageMatch, date unknown *ConEdison, 3/31/07, WrestleSlamMania II *Hot Topic, 9/8/07, SummerSlamMania II *The Unfukwitables, 12/8/07, Hanukkaos II *The Fraternity, 10/25/08, AutumnSlamn *The Mountain Men, 3/21/09, WrestleSlamMania IV *The New Christian Right, 10/17/09, AutumnSlamn II *Muscles Marinara, 10/17/09, AutumnSlamn II 1 *The Brooks Brothers, 4/6/10, CageMatch *Beach Cop & The Fire Man, 3/26/11, WrestleSlamMania VI *Dié Eürotrash, 7/16/11, ReVengeance VI *Father Nelson & Altar Boy, 10/22/11, AutumnSlamn IV 2 *Trip & Trey McGonigle, 7/28/12, ReVengeance VII 3 *The Bang Bros, 3/14/13, CageMatch *The Book of Mormon, 6/15/13, ReVengeance VIII 4 *The Bang Bros, 10/26/13, AutumnSlamn V *The Colony, 10/26/13, AutumnSlamn V 5 (current) 1 Immediately following The New Christian Right's defeat of The Mountain Men in what was thought to be the final round of the Tag Team Championship Elimination Match, Muscles Marinara entered as a surprise entrant and shockingly won the Tag Team Championship. 2 Won in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match also featuring Trip & Trey McGonigle. 3 Won in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match also featuring The Bang Bros. 4 Due to wrestling's "Freebird Rule," all Mormons were considered Tag Team Champions. 5 Immediately after defeating The Book of Mormon, The Bang Bros issued an open challenge that was answered by The Colony's Fire Ant & Green Ant. Women's Championship (total # of champions: 12) *Lezzie Steel, date unknown *Vynus, date unknown *Chuck McMahon, date unknown *Rat Don't Care, date unknown *The Lunchlady, 7/17/08, CageMatch *The Jewish American Princess, 6/27/09, ReVengeance IV *Hall Monitor Davy, 10/17/09, AutumnSlamn II 1 *Vacant, 2/11/10, CageMatch 2 *The Jewish American Princess (2), 3/27/10, WrestleSlamMania V 3 *Lady Liberty, 6/16/11, CageMatch *Lil' Bo Reap, 10/22/11, AutumnSlamn IV 4 *Dollywood Hogan, 2/2/12, CageMatch *Tanya Tiara, 9/27/12, CageMatch *Bitsy Bradford, 5/9/13, CageMatch (current) 1 Won in a Double-Title Match with his partner in The Supreme Court, Judge Henry Boner Headlock vs. The Royal Court, The King of Hearts & The Jewish American Princess. If The Royal Court had won, The King of Hearts would have won Judge Headlock's Hardcore Championship. 2 Hall Monitor Davey vacated the title because he was accepted early admission to Georgetown. Also, he was not a woman. 3 Elimination Gauntlet Match last defeating Domina, also including The Southern Belles, The Girl Next Door, Lolita, and Virgin Mary. 4 Won in a World War 3-Way Match also featuring Korya. Hardcore Championship (total # of champions: 13) *CakeFace, date unknown *Leviathan, date unknown *Marz, 9/8/07, SummerSlamMania II 1 *I Am Slam, 12/8/07, Hanukkaos II 2 *The Cowboy, 4/17/08, CageMatch 3 *"The Grocer" Steve Gristedes, 3/12/09, CageMatch *Judge Henry Boner Headlock, 6/27/09, ReVengeance IV 4 *The King of Hearts, 3/18/10, CageMatch *Whole Lotta Denim, 10/23/10, AutumnSlamn III *Vacant, 10/27/11, CageMatch 5 *Black Jacket, 3/24/12, WrestleSlamMania VII 6 *Panda, 7/28/12, ReVengeance VII 7 *Bob Dylan, 8/23/12, CageMatch *Old Fishstix, 10/26/13 AutumnSlamn V (current) 1 Originally a singles match, this became a Triple Threat Match also featuring Pu Kang Kang. 2 Originally a singles match, this became a Four Way Match also featuring Pu Kang Kang & Leviathan. 3 Won in a Triple Threat Match also featuring "The Grocer" Steve Gristedes. 4 Won in a Triple Threat Match also featuring Wall $treet. 5 Whole Lotta Denim vacated the Hardcore Title after winning the UCBW World Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship of the World at AutumnSlamn IV. 6 Won in a Hardcore Fucking 4-Way Match also featuring Mr. Olympia, Beach Cop and Buffalo Elmo. 7 Won in a Hardcore Ménage à Trois Match also featuring Buffalo Elmo. One Hundred Dollar Champion$hip *Wall $treet, 7/22/10, CageMatch 1 *Defunct, 10/28/10, CageMatch 2 *Wall $treet, 2/9/12, CageMatch 3 *Abandoned, 10/26/13, AutumnSlamn VI 4 1 One week after being defeated by Marz at ReVengeance V, Wall $treet created this belt and awarded it to himself. 2 Discontinued following Wall $treet winning the UCBW World Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship of the World at AutumnSlamn III. 3 Wall $treet reintroduced the title near the beginning of UCBW CageMatch's seventh season after losing the UCBW Championship at AutumnSlamn IV. 4 The title was discontinued when Wall $treet became Main Street. UCBW Hall of Fame For many years, a fake UCBW Hall of Fame would be mentioned as a joke to reference MegaStars no longer participating. At the conclusion of UCBW's fifth season, an real Hall of Fame was created to genuinely honor a select few who have contributed to UCBW for many years. Most inductees receive a custom championship belt engraved with their name and the year of their induction at an in-ring ceremony. UCBW Hall of Fame Inductees (total # of inductees: 3) *T.T. Billingsworth, 12/11/10, Hanukkaos V 1 *The Captain, 1/19/12, CageMatch: Tournament of Champions 2 *Michelle Dobrawsky, 8/30/12, CageMatch 1 T.T. was made the first official inductee into the UCBW Hall of Fame as a surprise at his final show. 2 The Captain's induction was intended for Hanukkaos V, but was not presented with his belt until early 2012. UCBW Links & Contact Tumblr - http://UCBW.info Twitter - http://twitter.com/UCBW Facebook - http://facebook.com/theUCBW YouTube - http://youtube.com/theUCBW E-Mail - mailto:UCBW.info@gmail.com Category:Improv Shows Category:New York City